Guess that Cat!
by DragonOfTheDarkMoon
Summary: I put up a poem, song, description, etc. and YOU try to guess who it is! Are you up to the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my story called Guess Who! I'm gonna put a song, poem, appearence, etc. and YOU have to guess what the cat is! This first one is a poem.

I stay in the clearing, laughing and playing.

I roll around, apparently having fun.

But the truth is, I can't hear anyone.

I can't listen to what their saying,

Suddenly the other kits scramble to their dens.

I ignore them and roll again,

Only to be grabbed by cruel talons.

I struggle and weep,

My mother tries to leap,

To save me from this horrible fate.

Winners get a shout out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone got it right...

Silver Sakura-Hime- Yup, first reviewer, you get a Greystripe plushie!

Silenthunder- Ok, I'll try.

Dracones- Yup, duh!

Luckykit11- Only one who clarified that it was Snowkit, not Snowfur Bluestars sister! A Tigerstar voodoo doll for you!

Brightpath123- Mmmhmm!

Dahliastarr- Is it? It is!

Greendaylover-You are right!

Yugiohyaoifangirlftw- Yup, awkward name...

Scarstorm-Awhh, thx!

Cloudystorm123- Thanks!

Everyone got it right! I will make it harder due to Silenthunders awesome comment!

I gaze in the water, feeling sad.

I give dire warnings, yet no one is glad.

I see the alarm in clouds, and the threat in fur,

Many say I am no help,

yet I heal them and ignore their welps,

I am unwanted

for all of eternity.

This is way harder, I bet no one will get this one! Thank you all my readers and reviewers!


	3. Chapter 4

I'm sorry! It's NOT a cat from the series! Just a random warrior name! Forget about it, here's a better one.

THIS IS FROM THE SERIES! Please forgive me! Btw, it was a random cat I made up named Bluefire. You were supposed to guess the name...

I update quickly, more then once a day, should I slow down and how often should I post?

It wasn't my fault, it never was.

They call me poor and weak,

A lost cause.

I need love, so I seek,

The shadows

And leave the lightning,

The brambles,

And my family.

Forever

Hoped you liked it!


	4. Chapter 5

Dahliastarr- Yeah, I forgot your name I'm sorry! Your right!

Greendaylover7- Yup!

Silenthunder- Yessiree!

I update quickly, more then once a day, should I slow down and how often should I post? Please answer this!

The river I'm from,

The water I came,

Broken by a fallen feather,

Then met a cat as soft as heather,

I'll never be the same,

Without the river from which I came.


	5. Chapter 6

Apparently this blind girl named Jeminia Moon says that chapter 3 has no story content... And says that I can'tdo interaction with readers. Lets cheer her on for rudely shoving the rules in my face! I mean, she's right but she could have said it nicer... So from now on you must PM me! Nice girl. Nice girl.

Anyways, if you are my loyal fan you wouldn't leave me... Would you? Anyways, I'm shocked, just shocked that NO ONE got it right! It was Stormfur. He was from Riverclan, went to be loyal to the Tribe of Rushing **Water**, his sister Feathertail fell saving everyone, and he was broken apart, then he got together with Brook. I don't get why so many people guessed Crowfeather... Anyways, here's your chappie! You are free to review, but not give answers! I sent fanfiction a email to see if I could do it via review, and it should be replied to soon.

I was drawn to the sky in my dreams,

So I set off in search of them.

In my surprise they found me

In a beam of light.

Shining on wounds,

And patching up pain.

I couldn't have done it without,

One

Dappled

Leaf


	6. Chapter 7

ONLY PEEPS THAT GOT IT RIGHT ARE SHOWN BELOW! And a shout out to Dahliastarr, Greendaylover7, and Luckykit for being my loyal fans from day 1.

Tigerstar- Yup!

Dracones- Mmmhmm! And number 2 was Goosefeather!

Mistress Kat- Yupper doodles!

Lakestorm- That's right! Love your name!

The answer was Echosong!

Anyways,

I'm scared.

Always have, always will.

His face always gives me a chill.

I'm scared.

I'll never be safe again,

Until I find a safe little land.

I'm scared.

The wheat will save,

The remains of

Little.

Old.

Me.


	7. Chapter 8

These are the people who got it right.

Tigerfur123

Spottedfirestar

Dracones

Starstar412

Greendaylover7

Silver Sakura-hime

Luckykit11

Lakestorm

Mistress Kat

DahliaStarr

Sorry I haven't been on for a while... But I figured out a way you guys can review..I think...

Here it is. It's meant to have bad warrior names and other stuff.

One day in Randomclan, Sapphirefire was making a picture of the Mona Kat. "Beautiful!" She declared when she was done. "What a work of art. Then her brother LightningFACE made dirt on it and laughed."HAHAHHA! My poem is better then your doo doo painting! Then he recited his poem.

I own the sky,

For I have come from the Moon and the Storm.

I had a gentle Snow,

Who also came from above.

But was crushed,

from a strike of lightning

Laid on the ground.

A caring thrush,

With a caring heart.

She liked to fart.

(This is the poem btw)

"What's that about farting?" Sapphirefire asked. "I dunno," Her brother replied. "But I do know that I have pass gas. The camp was later evacuated, and only one death was reported.

Sapphirefire.


	8. Chapter 9

I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, and I never thought I would get over 50 reviews. Here are the winners! I will only reply to questions, or if I like your review (funny, laughing, etc.)

Luckykit11

Mistress Katt

Lakestorm

Dracones

Runningfur- It counts!

GreenDayLover7- Love ya too!

DahliaStarr

Gotta-Love-Robin Starstar412

TinaFrostDahMuffinburger- You were about 40% of my new reviews... Lol.

Spottedfire-Star

EXTREMELY HARD! And by the way, the last answer was Bluestar.

Did you guys like how I did it last time? And by the way, you don't need to PM anymore because this has story content (I think), and should be ok with the rules since I never said to guess, I'm just kindly including the names of people who got it right. :P

Starstar hobbled to the medicine den. She had stepped on a kit and had kit guts smeared on her paw. After she had told the medicine cat Mistymist what had happened, she had cleaned her paw and sent her to her den with some poppy seeds in hand.

When she had finished the poppy seeds,Starstar thought of a rather clever poem before she slipped into Dreamland. It rang in her head.

"In the dark I did love you,

But in the sky-blue,

You never loved me,

Like I loved you.

So I found some happiness in the gale,

Though it soon died.

I will always love you,

Your pelt the color of

The sun

In the sky blue."

Starstar giggled as she drifted off too sleep.


	9. Epic Kitty time

Shout out to Lakestorm! Please PM instead of reviewing so you don't cheat! If you review, and your first I WILL include you in the winners! Winners were Spotted Fire-Star, Starstar, and Lakestorm. I loved your review Starstar U

It was Heathertail!

Breezewind returned from hunting, trekking into her nest. She had been hunting for a 9,839,248,320ths of a second and she STILL didn't find a single thing! She took out her book and nightlight, and started to read her favorite book called "Guess Who!" By Poke Crystals.

She had one favorite poem, and she read it out loud.

" One out of three is lost,

And that is me.

The mist over river

And stone that lines shore

Stays for a little more,

But not me, because my fate is poor.

The snow guides me to the stars,

And I take my last glimpse of Blue,

Forever.


	10. Chapter 12

Lakestorm-I'm sorry!

Spottedfire-Star

Starstar412

DahilaStarr

Stormfeather Of Iceclan

Blazzer12- Nope,she's a loner.

Silver Sakura-hime

Mistress Katt

GreenDayLover7- You say it's hard, Katt says it's easy! I'm confused, one of my best fans think it's easy and another great fan think it's hard! D:

Mossystar

From now on, you must PM me! If you do not PM, your review does not count. I don't want anyone copying answers, and I will make a Hall Of Shame and a Hall Of Fame, if you PM you go in the fame, review and go in the shame. I probably won't do it because I'm too nice, but I might. Oh well.

Anyways,

Nosebooger was in the shower, watching My Little Pony. Suddenly, and advertisement came up saying,

" Before a storm,

A brother of a tree.

My mother doesn't love me.

I'm sorry, I say,

Before they take her away

The shade of the plant

Has kept me at bay."

Then the program ended and Nosebooger gave a big sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, I'm sorry and I feel like a drama queen for over-reacting. Coalstorm was right, and I'm sorry because on this forum this cat keeps stealing stuff and I was in a mood Coalstorm. Sorry, and I hope you forgive me. People who know me know I have a temper :P. Thank you to all my fans for supporting me even if it was a bad reason. But I didn't like the last part of your review Coalstorm. I took the chapter down too, so I hope everything will be ok.

Deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep in the mountains there lived a cat named No-one. No-one was lonely and sad. Until he came upon a tattered piece of paper.

It read,

"A forbidden love,

They went above,

My mate

And the son

That came from

The forbidden love,

I weep and cry,

Because my punishment

Was not dead kits.

It was a living kit."

Then No-one was happy and lived awesomely ever after.


	12. Chapter 13

Winners are Fireheartlover DahliaStarr Born of True Destiny Snowflake1814 Runningfur Greendaylover7 Spottedfire-Star

And I put a poll up! I'm sorry for not being on for so long! My mom took my laptop away... Anyways,

I had alot of things

For kits

Including a

Insect I scorn

A frog that

Had his soul torn

From the very surface of the earth.

Even some Thorns

And a heartless bird

And a last one who came to the

Shadows.

I loved riches,

Including silver and gold,

And even a cat

From a place I have always scorned.

Special Thanks to Chucklez for his inspiring review!


End file.
